The Wedding
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: Akan jadi seperti apa pernikahan setan dan malaikat? Baca!


**Eyeshield 21**

**Disclaimer riichiro inagaki and yusuke murata.**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Saat makan malam,

Kuroma memulai pembicaraan di meja makan yang sepi itu..

"Mama, pernikahan papa dan mama gimana sih? Cerita dong, aku penasaran!"

Mamori tersendak saat anaknya berkata begitu.

Hiruma tetap makan seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kamu mau tahu, Kuroma?" Tanya Mamori balik.

"Aku pengen tahu saja, karena sepertinya papa dan mama akur banget.." Kuroma berkata begitu sambi tersenyum.

'_Dia tak tahu saja kami seperti apa waktu pacaran dulu.'_ Pikir Mamori.

Hiruma meletakkan sumpit yang tadi dia gunakan untuk makan dan menatap kearah anaknya itu.

"Kekekeke, kau mau tahu anak sialan? Baiklah akan kuceritakan.." Hiruma menyeringai lebar pada anaknya.

* * *

-

-

-

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu...

"Mamo-nee, aku kaget sekali saat diberi tahu Sena kalau kau mau menikah. Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

kata Suzuna pada Mamori yang sedang melihat-lihat gaun-gaun pengantin yang terpajang di toko itu.

"Yah, yang penting aku sudah siap mental, kalau urusan pelaksanaan, Hiruma yang mengurus semua. Aku hanya disuruh memilih gaun untuk pernikahan nanti. Sekalian dengan jas dia." Jawab Mamori panjang lebar.

"Haah..ya..baiklah, Mamo-nee, kau tertarik dengan gaun yang mana?" Tanya Suzuna.

"Yang ini bagus?" Mamori bertanya pada Suzuna sambil menunjukkan gaun yang dia maksud.

"Wahh, mewah sekali, Mamo-nee…"

Suzuna takjub melihat gaun berhiaskan batu berlian kecil yang berkilauan.

"Ahh, kalau aku pakai ini, pasti Hiruma mengejekku nona bling-bling sialan." Gerutu Mamori sambil mengembalikan gaun itu di tempatnya.

"Yang ini cantik sekali Mamo-nee!" Suzuna menunjukkan gaun berhiaskan bulu angsa putih yang cantik.

"Dia akan mengejekku bebek atau angsa sialan." Gerutu Mamori lagi mengingat Hiruma akan mengambil kejelekkan sesuatu untuk dijadikan ejekan.

"Huh, baiklah" Suzuna mngembalikan gaun itu ke tempat semula.

Berbagai gaun ditawarkan tapi Mamori selalu menemukan ejekkan yang pasti akan diberikan Hiruma untuknya saat menikah nanti.

"Mamo-nee~ bisakah kau berhenti berpikir negative?? Jika kau terus memikirkan ejekan yang akan diberikan You-nii padamu, kau tak akan pernah menemukan gaunmu!" Suzuna mulai jengkel.

"Baiklah, aku pilih gaun yang pertama.." ujar Mamori lesu.

"Dan jas ini untuk Hiruma." Mamori masih lesu saat memilih jas untuk Hiruma.

-

-

-

_**Saat hari pernikahan tiba..**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Pernikahan mereka berdua diadakan di gereja yang besar.

Semua teman-teman SMU mereka undang.

Dan di lapangan gereja terlihat Cerberus sedang berjalan dengan menggunakan tuxedo untuk binatang lengkap dengan pita kupu-kupunya. sedangkan Butaburos memakai dasi dan jas untuk binatang.

"Mukyaaa, akhirnya mereka menikah juga.." Monta berkata dengan noraknya saat melihat gereja yang dipakai untuk pernikahan setan dan malaikat itu.

"Aku ikut senang kak Mamo menikah dengan kak Hiruma." Ujar Sena

"Kenapa? Bukannya kamu takut MAX dengan kak Hiruma?" Monta memasang wajah heran.

"Tapi Hiruma kan orang yang dicintai kak Mamo, jadi aku senang-senang saja tuh.." Sena melenggang ke tempat duduknya.

Monta hanya geleng-geleng melihat temannya.

"Hei, Sena!" panggil seseorang dari luar gereja.

"Ah! Itu kak Kurita dan Musashi!" sorak Sena.

"Mukyaaa ada jas yang sebesar itu? Kaget MAX!" Komentar Monta pada jas yang dipakai Kurita.

"Hmm.. apa kau juga akan segera menikah, Sena?" Tanya Musashi

"Kau sedang pacaran dengan Suzuna kan?"

"Eh? Iya sih, tapi aku belum berpikir untuk melamarnya.." jawab Sena malu-malu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aku juga harus berpikir untuk mencari pasangan MAX!" seru Monta.

"Menikah saja dengan monyet betina. Sebaiknya kau menikah dengan spesies yang sama, monyet sialan." Celetuk Hiruma entah dari mana.

Monta menjadi batu karena shock.

"Hiruma? Kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya kau bersama Mamori?" Tanya Kurita yang bingung melihat temannya.

"Cewek bodoh itu sedang memakai gaunnya. Untuk apa aku menunggui dia seperti orang bodoh." Jawab Hiruma santai.

Monta sudah memikirkan yang macam-macam tentang Mamori yang memakai gaun.

"Cih, untuk apa aku datang pernikahan sampah itu." (kalian sudah tahu siapa yang bilang ini kan?)

Kata orang itu sambil memasuki ruangan dengan enggan didampingi Unsui dan Ikkyu.

-

-

-

Akhirnya pernikahan itu dimulai.

Mamori memasuki ruangan dengan ayah yang menggandengnya.

Dan Hiruma menunggu di altar dengan santainya sambil menenteng senapan kesukaannya.

Mamori yang kesal karena Hiruma tidak serius dan bermin-main dengan senapan di gereja memberi sinyal.

'Buang senjata itu!'

'Tidak mau, nona bling-bling sialan' balas Hiruma

Mamori mulai kesal karena Hiruma seperti tak peduli dan kesal juga karena tebakannya tentang ejekan itu benar.

'Buang! Kau sedang menikah denganku!'

Hiruma tak menanggapi apa-apa. Hanya tersenyum melihat Mamori jengkel.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berhadapan di depan altar.

"Youichi Hiruma, apakah anda bersedia berjanji sehidup semati dengan Mamori Anezaki dan bersedia mendampingi dia dalam suka duka?"

"Ya" jawabnya singkat.

"Mamori Anezaki, apakah anda bersedia berjanji sehidup semati dengan Youichi Hiruma dan bersedia mendampingi dia dalam suka duka?"

"Ya, aku bersedia."

"Maka, hari ini juga, aku resmikan kalian sebagai suami istri. Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian."

Mamori dan Hiruma pun melakukan _wedding kiss_.

Semua undangan bertepuk tangan

"Hiks, selamat tinggal Mamori-nee, patah hati MAX!" isak Monta.

-

-

Tiba-tiba, sebuah seringaian keluar dari mulut setan itu.

Mamori tersentak saat melihatnya.

Hiruma melempar banyak granat ke gereja dan langsung menggendong Mamori keluar dari gereja.

"YAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"Hiruma! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau bisa membakar gereja itu!"

"Memang itu tujuanku, istri sialan."

Mamori tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah setan yang jadi suaminya itu.

-

-

-

Untung semua undangan berhasil menyelamatkan diri.

"Hi, Hiruma..bahkan dalam pernikahannya sendiri dia tak tanggung-tanggung.." puji(?) Kurita yang jadi hitam karena kena abu.

Akhirnya semua undangan tertawa.

* * *

"Waahh, papa hebat! Lain kali ajari aku ya, pa!" Kuroma bersorak girang.

"Tentu saja anak sialan!" Hiruma terkekeh.

"Tidak boleh! Jangan ajari Kuroma yang tidak-tidak, You!" Mamori langsung menyela percakapan mereka.

"Kekekek, Ma..mo..ri.. (ngomongnya terpaksa dengan amat sangat), tenang saja, dia ini anak setan yang berbakat jadi setan, kekekek, sekali setan, tetap setan, dan setan harus dididik ala setan oleh setan apalagi bakat setannya tidak bisa disia-siakan. Dia akan jadi setan sejati!" (author bingung sendiri)

Karena Mamori bingung, dia tak membalas apa-apa.

"Hore! Berarti aku boleh belajar dari papa! Trus pa, gimana caranya ada aku? Ajari aku juga!" Tanya Kuroma dengan wajah polosnya.

Kedua orang tua itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan anak mereka.

* * *

**Bonus: Belakangan baru diketahui kalau Ishimaru juga datang dalam pernikahan itu!** **Itupun hanya Cerberus dan Butaburos yang paling pertama menyadarinya.**

**THE END**

**Wooaa, akhirnya selese juga HiruMamo Flash back. Masih ada SenaSuzu Flash back dll.**

**Coming soon^^**

**REVIEW PLISS^^**


End file.
